Hello, Dean Winchester
by WingedEggGo
Summary: Not destiel. Just making that clear, with the title and all. What happens to Dean when he is in hell, i guess. fun .


_Author's Note: Soooo, I'm kinda new at this thing. I know my writing style kinda sucks, but I try. And… this is a bit awkward, but I don't actually use swear words in real life. Of course, these are the Winchesters we're talking about, so I'm not going easy, but if they sound a bit stiff or badly used, sorry. Also I'm going to try doing this in chapters, instead of going for a long one-shot like I normally do. Ha. Well, feel free to skip over my ramblings and get on to the story._

It's strange, how used to the idea of dying you can get.

Dean had struggled the entire year with glossing over his growing fear. He hadn't wanted Sammy to worry, but truth is, he was terrified. He didn't want to go to hell. As the day grew closer and closer, it was harder to keep up his dissimilation.

He did it though. When he had made the deal, he hadn't thought about how Sam would cope with this. Admittedly, he was dead at the time, and wasn't feeling anything.

But today. He had given up hope, not that there had been much to begin with. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see any way out. He didn't want to tell Sam, or Bobby, who were dead set on killing Lilith and breaking his deal, but he knew in his heart they would fail. Was it too much to ask to spend his last day on earth with his brother and adopted father? Go out, eat some pie, drink a couple of beers, maybe chat up some cute waitress? No, Sammy would never let him do that. He would never give up on his brother, and Dean had to go along with it to please him.

Bobby had figured out some kind of divining method to figure out where Lilith was hanging out. Apparently she was on some sort of demonic vacation. Whatever that meant. It involved saying some spell over this contraption, and then it supposedly pointed right to the spot. It would even go as far as to point out the street she was on. How considerate.

New Harmony, Indiana.

Dean knew Sam was trying to be comforting, but it kind of had the opposite effect, with his face looking like a grotesque mask of rippling flesh.

Add hallucinations to the list of signs of your impending doom.

Sam tried to get him to go along with his idea, but Dean refused. Ruby would just sour the deal. There was no getting out of this, and God help him if he was going to drag Sam down with him. Of course, Sam being Sam, and so desperate to save his brother would do it anyway, so Dean did a little preparing. He wasn't going to let the bitch catch them unaware.

Sure enough, Sam summoned Ruby. Dean tried to be angry with him, but couldn't find it in his heart. His brother was desperate. Dean knew the feeling all too well.

But like he said, he was prepared. He trapped her in a cleverly placed devils trap, and was all set to go, when she started yelling at him.

_You deserve to go to hell. I almost wish I was there, just to hear you scream._

_Hell._

Hell, he was going to hell. It struck him, suddenly. He wasn't just dying, he wasn't just leaving his brother to deal without him, he was going to hell. A place of torture, with no escape, forever and always. His eyes betrayed him for a split second, showing his absolute terror. Sure, he knew he was going to die. He didn't have to like it.

And then he was back to his normal, not a care in the world, I'm Dean Winchester, nothing fazes me, self.

He said some snarky comment, and was on his way.

_Sam was desperate. His brother was dying, and he couldn't even be bothered to let him help him. He didn't want to do this, to go dark side, or whatever. But he knew this might be their only chance, and Dean blew it off._

_The son of a bitch, he had given up. Well, so help him, he was not about to let his brother go to hell._

_Hell. I mean, this is freaking hell we're talking about. Not some trip to candy land. _

_He had no idea if Dean had actually thought about this, or if he was underestimating it. People underestimated it all the time. Just a word, used when you were mad at your little brother. Just a word._

_He shook his head. It was his turn now. Dean had looked after him ever since he remembered, and now it was his turn. That's all. The jerk had gone and got himself into some mess that was, for once, too big to fix himself. But that was okay, because he had Sam. He wouldn't let anything happen to his big brother. That's what brothers were for, right?_

_Right?_

_New Harmony, to kill Lilith. Kill her, and the deal was broken. He could do this. He was not the helpless little brother everyone thought he was._

It turned out that all the hallucinations weren't hallucinations. He could see demons. He had been a bit worried, when he had attacked that police officer, but he had had this intense feeling in his gut. And it turned out right.

He was going to die.

He could see demons, because he was going to die.

They reached the house where Lilith was supposed to be. It looked just like a normal house. _Not a bad place to die_, he mused. Better than some back alley, or woods in the middle of nowhere.

Lilith had possessed a little girl. She was terrorizing a family in the form of their child.

Dean tried to be sympathetic, but he just couldn't. He didn't have Sam's amazing empathy, the way he could care about someone who had nothing to with him, even with bigger problems looming in the background.

He tried to be sympathetic, but his eyes kept darting to his watch.

_God, _he hoped Sam would be okay without him.

_The bastard better be. I did this all for him. He just better suck it up and accept that his big brother was dead. He owes me that much._

He managed to save the little girl before Sam killed her. Who knew being able to see a demons face could be so useful. Unfortunately it meant Lilith was gone.

He expected that much, so he was a little surprised at how disappointed he was. Like maybe he had been holding on to one tiny drop of hope, and that had just evaporated.

He got the kid and her family downstairs safely. At least there was that. One last deed before he was gone.

He looked at his watch.

And he looked up to see a hellhound. Intense fear shot through him. He didn't want to die; he didn't want any of this-

He ran.

He ran with Sam, and with Ruby into a tiny office. _He didn't want to die. _

Maybe-

Ruby threw Sam up against the wall.

It wasn't Ruby, it was Lilith.

_He didn't want to die. Oh God, he didn't want to die._

_Sam. Sam, he didn't want to die. Please. Sam._

The clock struck twelve.

_Sam, I want you to know. I love you. You were the best little brother I ever had. Please don't be sad-_

"Sick 'im, boys."

_Don't look for me. Have a normal life, for God's sake, be happy. Please. I don't want to die. Sam._

The hellhounds were on him suddenly, and he was screaming. They tore into his chest with agonizing strength.

He could hear his brother, faintly, in the background, covered up by his own screams.

_Sam._

And then he was dead.

_Author's Note: It'll get more interesting I promise. Time to explore hell! :D _

_Another note: Just to warn you, there's like a 90% chance I won't finish this. Writing is not really my forte. Although considering the pun I just made, you probably can guess what is. Told you my writing style sucks. Just have to start writing more often._

_Oh, and I didn't do any dialogue because_

_1. I hate doing dialogue_

_2. I honestly can't remember any dialogue from this episode. Except the "Sick 'im, boys." Ha._

_But don't worry, I'll do some In the future._


End file.
